


Didn’t Even Get to Say Goodbye

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Klaus dies, Overdosing, POV Ben Hargreeves, Pre-Canon, and doesn’t come back, it’s a bit ooc but it’s a vent fic so i don’t care, they’re like 20, this is just a vent fic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: They’re rushing, faster and faster. For a few moments Ben doesn’t care, he’ll wake up and cackle and then go to rehab and come back and grab a baggie again. It’s the same process. Over and over again.But then he’s flatlining, and the paddles aren’t working, and suddenly Ben realizes this is it.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Didn’t Even Get to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this angst being the my first fic for this fandom, but my cousin just ODed and died last night so this was the best way to get my feelings out about it.

Ben expects it to be a normal night as he watched Klaus overdose on whatever the fuck he has.

He sits, sighing as the ambulance arrives, sitting down in it and staring at the medical supplies. This has happened a multitude of times at the Academy, and twice already on the streets. 

The emergency team lifts Klaus on the bed, pulling him into the ambulance and they’re off to the hospital.   
  
Ben hopes there’s something interesting to read in there, or at least he can memorize first aid for Klaus. 

Suddenly his pulse is fading, and quickly. Ben watches with mild interest as they ready the paddles. This happened the last time, it’s nothing new.

They’re rushing, faster and faster. For a few moments Ben doesn’t care, he’ll wake up and cackle and then go to rehab and come back and grab a baggie again. It’s the same process. Over and over again. 

But then he’s flatlining, and the paddles aren’t working, and suddenly Ben realizes this is it.

The paramedic doesn’t see it that way, she keeps jolting his body with electricity all the way there, staring at the line that hasn’t moved once. 

Ben barely processes it when they start lifting him out.

The paramedic is angry, tears streaming down her face as she cries about loosing another one. The others crowd around her, and she slowly relaxes.

Ben doesn’t. 

Suddenly, Klaus is dead. He’s dead. All of a sudden. Another family member, gone. 

The Horror writhes and snaps out of him grabbing ghosts and tossing them about as he cries, there’s no tears however. 

He can’t—he can’t think. He can’t do anything. He was supposed to be here, to help Klaus. He failed, and failed miserably. 

Ben collapses into a ball, rocking himself. God, he barely knew Klaus. Not after he started taking drugs. His siblings ushered him away, Pogo offering to read a book instead of going to Klaus. They were friends, close when they were young. But his siblings stared at Klaus like he was gum on their shoes. He thought he even caught _Grace_ with a irritated look once.

They wouldn’t let him reach out, to tell Klaus he’s alright. They sneered at him when he stole Reginald’s money and snuck out, saying he _made choices_ and it’s his fault.

It wasn’t. Ben remembers the first drugs Klaus took... after the painkillers. They snuck out, hoping to get waffles or something. A crusty old man cornered them, and the Horror pulsed dangerously. He offered them something, said it would calm them down, and Klaus took it with their waffle money.   
  
The Horror got their meal after the trade, and Ben tried to snatch it out of Klaus’s hands. He finally got it, and started dumping it on the pavement. Klaus divebombed and managed to save two precious pills, swallowing them up before Ben could do anything.

He fumed all the way home.

Now Ben was freshly dead and trying to help, but Klaus always ignored him. 

Ben clenched his fist, breathing though he didn’t need to. He focused on the barely there material of his pants. 

They were calling for family members, someone recognized his Umbrella tattoo and started reaching out.

Ben laughed. He couldn’t wait. They were gonna get all teary-eyed at the news while they sat and did _nothing_ to try and help. Sure, they didn’t want Klaus to bring drugs to their homes, but they didn’t do a fucking thing to help. Klaus died hated by everyone, and it wasn’t fucking fair. 

He waited for Klaus’s ghost to show up. The small selfish part of him told him now he would have someone to touch and hold. 

Klaus didn’t come, and Ben is more impatient.   
  
Diego arrives, however, and Ben thinks oh goody, someone who only tolerated Klaus is planning his funeral. His funeral.

Diego shakes Klaus’s still form. “Wake up you idiot!” he yells. “We don’t have all night!”

Absolutely no response. Ben holds himself as he walks to the people putting a sheet over his head. Diego bats at them. “No,” he says sternly. “I want to be able to see him.”

They listen, for a little bit, and Diego sits down. Ben waits for the speech, calling him stupid and prodding at his addiction. It doesn’t happen, and Ben stares at his living brother. That’s new. Maybe death does change people. 

Diego sits back, tears rushing down his face. “B-ben,” he chokes out, and the other looks up. Diego can’t see him, he’s just talking to empty space, but he’s the first person that’s actually talked to Ben in a long time. “Pun—punch Klaus for—for us please? He’s an id-idiot for dy,” he breathes, “dying on us so s-soon. So are you, but that’s besides the point.”

“I would, if he were here,” Ben mutters, and Diego holds Klaus’s cold hand. 

Diego relaxes. “Probably would like a sarcophagus, something above ground in case you still wanna zombify, eh?” And Ben is horrified at the fact he’s already thinking that far before he realizes Diego is just trying to cope by making the death jokes Klaus always did. “No mausoleum, I’d chop off my own arm before that happened. We’ll get you a pretty one too, filled with shit you can sell off when you get back, how’s that sound? I’m sure we can snatch some more of Allison’s clothes. Is green still your favorite color? I’ll paint your nails. I’m sure Allie could do some really good make-up. Vanya can play something. Maybe something in between happy and sad? You always liked her playing. Wish Five were here, I’d drag his ass to make some sort of calculations on the best place for the grave or some shit...”

Ben listens to Diego babble on, occasionally talking to Ben again. He’s numb, except for when tears would be rolling down his cheeks.

Eventually Diego is out of breath and has nothing left to say. He blinks once, twice, then collapses over Klaus’s body and cries.

Ben just watches him, and waits. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there’s like,,, no emotion in this fic but I’m kinda a bit numb.


End file.
